Halik sa Ilalim ng Buwan
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Kahit pala may Byakuugan si Hyuuga Neji ay nagkakatemporary insomnia siya dahil lng sa isang babaeng may hair na walang sabit. Hanggang saan ang kaya ng powers niya kung nde niya makamit ang kanyang gusto?


_Dedicated to Xiao Mei, Sapphy-chan, and Ate omi! Sa inyo ko unang pinabasa ang _Halik sa Ilalim ng Buwan, _formerly known as _Suntok sa Buwan. _Sana mapatawa kau kahit kaunti ni Neji in drama mode! _

Halik sa Ilalim ng Buwan

Malayo ang buwan.

Siyempre, nasa kalawakan yun at hindi maabot ng mga mortal na katulad natin. Naroon lamang siya, pinagmamasdan ang mundo sa pagkakahimbing nito sa gabi. Maliwanag ang buwan ngayon sa labas ng aking bintana.

Mag-a-alas dos na ng madaling araw at hindi pa rin ako makatulog.

Aminin na natin na inaantok na ako. Pero paghiga ko naman ay hindi naman ako patulugin ng isip ko. Gustong-gusto ko na matulog pero hindi ako payagan ng aking kamalayan.

Langya, ayoko dalhin sa kama ang aking mga problema kasi lalo akong hindi makakatulog. Pero ngayon… dala-dala ko pa rin ito. Hindi ko maiwan, kaukit na sa isip ko, para ba akong nag-strap ng dalawang malaking bato sa aking katawan na buhat ko palagi.

Maraming bituin sa langit, kahit kayang-kaya ng Byakuugan ko na bilangin ito, hindi ata ako madalaw-dalaw ng antok. Lecheng buhay 'toh, oo. Bukas may naka-schedule na training pa ako.

Paano ako makaka-concentrate kung inaantok ako!

Sigurado, tatawanan na naman ako ng mga teammate ko pag nahuli na naman nila akong natutulog habang inaantay sila. Nakakahiya nga eh, kasi bago ko pa napunasan ang tumutulong laway eh nakita agad ni Lee.

Hayan tuloy, lalo ata akong pinag-tri-tripan nina Tenten at Lee.

"Ang pinakamalakas na rookie, si Hyuuga Neji, ay nahuling natutulog… at tulo pa ang laway!"

Patay ako pag naikalat agad nila yun.

Napahiya ko ang dalisay na dangal ng pamilya Hyuuga at yun pa naman ang ayaw kong gawin.

Tahimik ang buong bahay, napapasarap sa tulog.

Samantalang ako… makapikit man lang hindi kaya.

Bakit ba kasi ayaw akong iwan ng nakakainis na mga pangyayari! Ok lang kung habang gising ako pero nago-overtime na.

Sino ba naman kasi ang magaakala na ako, si Hyuuga Neji, ay hindi patutulugin ng mga alaala ng akong teammate na may buhok na kakulay ng kalangitan tuwing gabi.

At hindi yun si Lee kung iyun ang pumasok sa isip nyo.

Si Tenten.

Nasa isip ko na nga pag umaga, tanghali, at hapon… Sanay na ako sa invasion of space pero pati ba naman oras ng aking pagtulog kailangan pa niyang bulabugin! Okay lang sa akin kung magkasama kami buong araw para mag-training. At kung pupunta kami para sa isang mission. At kung sa mga kung ano-ano pang activites… pero hanggang mag-isa ako, kasama ko pa rin siya?

Para naman yata siyang isang ghost niyan. Ghost sa loob ng isip ko…

Isang napaka-cute na ghost.

Cyet, kung anu-ano na ang napasok sa isip ko.

Pero totoo naman yun eh. Mayroon siyang buhok na walang sabit (sigurado magiging proud dun ang mga ka-family ko), mga mata na malalim at kakulay ng bagong inulanang lupa. At tsaka pag nangiti siya… kahit na sabihin pa na hindi ko raw alam, naganda siya lalo sa aking mga mata.

At ang mata ng Hyuuga ay hindi nagkakamali.

Pati raw ang puso, hirit naman ni Hanabi.

Kaya paano ko masasabi na pagkakamali ang lahat kung ito ay ang one and only katotohanan?

Ang pakikisama ko sa kanya araw-araw ay parang suntok sa bilugang buwan.

Mukhang malapit pero sobrang layo naman, parang tipong kaya ko ng abutin ngunit ni mga daliri ko ay hindi siya makayang haplusin.

Oo nga't magkasama kami araw-araw, at halos bawat oras ko ay ipanaubaya ko sa kanya kaso hindi lang niya halata. Ano pa ang ibig sabihin ng sobra-sobrang pag-tre-training kasama siya? Tapos na ang chuunin exam at lahat pero nag-tre-train pa rin kami. Hindi naman obvious di ba?

Gusto ko lang siya makasama…

Kahit na hindi niya maiintindihan kung bakit, okay lang na mainis siya sa akin kasi halata naming mas malakas ako sa kanya at hindi na kailangan ang extrang training. Basta, gusto kong punuin ang mga oras ko ng presensiya niya, ng kanyang boses, at ng lahat-lahat sa kanya.

Tunog sirang plaka na anoh?

Kahit tanungin ako ni Tenten, itatanong ko rin sa kanya kung ano ba talaga ako sa kanya. Kaibigan ba, teammate lang, o future manliligaw?

Hindi naman niya ako sasagutin dahil pila-pila na rin ang mga manliligaw niya at may pakiramdam ako na may gusto siya sa isa sa kanila, ayaw lang niyang aminin sa amin. Sa amin pa ha! Ang kanyang mga teammate, "close" friends, at adopted brothers (kahit ayoko sa part na iyon)!

Masakit rin aminin sa sarili yun.

Ako, si Hyuuga Neji, ang current catch of the town of Konoha… ang rookie ninja, at ang pinakamagaling sa angkan ng Hyuuga. Mayaman, gwapo, at tinitilian… ano ba ang hindi magugustuhan niya sa akin?

Apparently, none of that ay qualified.

Sobrang sakit mang aminin, nde cya interested sa akin… kahit na mai-improve ang gene pool ng pamilya niya pag dinagdagan ko ng aking Hyuuga bloodline limit.

Si Tenten, sobrang lapit… pero sobrang layo din.

Kailanman ay hindi ko siya maabot.

Patuloy siyang magiging isang panaginip, isang tanglaw sa aking daan na hindi ko maabot kahit kailan.

Ito ang klase ng paghanga ng pinsan kong si Hinata. Hindi niya rin masambit ang tatlong kataga sa taong kanyang pinakamamahal.

Teka, mayroon bang sumpa ang mga Hyuuga na hindi makuha ang kanilang mga minamahal?

Sana wala.

Ayoko mabuhay sa ganito, puros na lang sana at bahala na.

Lalaki ako eh, dapat makayanan ko na tumayo sa harap niya upang ipahayag ang aking nagliliyab na damdamin… bago ako masunog sa tindi nito. (hayan, katono ko na rin yata si Lee.)

Kung sana lang nandirito siya…

"Neji?"

Ano ba namang kamalasan ito? At anong pwersa ang nagdala sa kanya rito!

"T-Tenten…" ang aking nasabi ng aking makita siya sa labas ng aming bakuran. Pucha, anong ginagawa niya roon? Hindi ba niya alam na delikado pag gabi para sa mga katulad niyang babae!

"Magandang gabi!" sabi ni Tenten habang nakangiti sa akin. Ang malumanay na liwanag ng buwan ang nagpahiram ng kanyang mala-diwatang ganda. Ngayon ko lang napag-isip-isip na napaka-useful pala ng Byakuugan. Kahit malayo siya, kita ko pa rin.

Nasa pangalawang palapag ang kwarto ko at nasa likuran ng bahay kaya kitang kita ko ang bakuran. Naroon siya nakatayo na para bang ito'y isang maliwanag na umaga.

"Hindi na gabi, ne." sabi ko sabay bigay ng isang Hyuuga Neji smirk ™.

"Magandang halos umaga na lang, pede?" sabi niya.

"Meroon bang ganun?" kunot ng aking noo.

She shrugged her shoulders with an unconscious elegance. Sobra itong babaeng ito. Pati movements may art!

"Gagawa ako!" pamimilosopo niyang sagot.

Hanep, ala Romeo ang Juliet naman ang dating. Masaklap nga lang na imbes na ako ang nasa ilalim ng bintana niya ay ako si Julie. Mas gusto ko ata na ako si Romeo, kahit na medyo corny lines niya.

Kasing tahimik ng pusa ang aking pagbaba sa bintana. Madali lang kasi tinuturuan lahat ng ninja ng spying and espionage. Gracefully, I landed on the soft ground. Ngayon, ka face to face ko na ang aking paboritong teammate.

"Bakit nandirito ka?" tanong ko, may nakataas na isang kilay. Humagalpak ng tawa si Tenten. Namula ang aking mga pisngi ng naalala ko ang sinabi niya dati na daig ko pa ang babae na may PMS sa pagtataray.

"Eh cyempre, hindi ako makatulog. Kaya naglakad-lakad lang ako." Nahihiyang wika niya. Napakurap ako. Mas cute yata siya pag may reddish tints ang kanyang pisngi.

"Hindi ba nakatira ka mga dalawang blocks ang layo sa amin? Anong klaseng kamalasan ang nagdala sau rito sa likuran ng bahay ko?" Hay naku, mga babae talaga. Hindi ba niya alam na maraming gagala-galang loko sa paligid? What if ma-rape siya? Tapos sa likuran pa ng bahay ko? Eh di sayang lang sa chakra ang pagpatay sa lokong magtatangka?

"Ah, eh---" kinamot ni Tenten ang kanyang ulo bago ibinalik sa akin ang tanong, "Eh ikaw? Ba't gising ka pa?"

Ako naman ang namula. "Pakialam mo. May insomnia ako."

"Owws?" sabi ng dalaga.

"Oo nga sabi eh."

"Paano mo nasabi yun eh wala ka naming problema sa pagtulog sa pagaantay sa amin?"

I glared at her. Her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Alas dos na ng madaling araw Tenten. Hindi normal ang mag lakad sa ganitong oras."

"Eh, ikaw rin naman eh. Hindi rin normal sa mga taong may good eyesight ang matulog ng sobrang late. Ikaw rin, baka lumabo yang Byakuugan mo."

"Sa ikaw ang iniisip ko eh! Paano ba makakatulog ang isang lalakeng katulad ko kung hina-haunt mo ako pati sa kama! Eh di lalo na akong hindi nakatulog!"

She giggled. Patay. Kung ano-ano ang sinabi ko. Katapusan na ng mundo.

"Pinagnanasaan mo pala ako eh. Ba't hindi mo sinasabi?" sabi ni Tenten, nakapameywang. God, she looked beautiful. Patawarin ako ng Diyos kung hahalikan ko siya ng walang paalam.

I smirked. Ah ganun! Ang tagal tagal ko ng nakatitig sa'yo tapos hindi nahahalata? Akala niya madali ang pumunta sa pagkikitahan naming araw-araw at naroon siya pero hindi ko naman makausap tungkol sa aking mga lintek nadarama!

"O-Oi Neji, bawal yan…" Hindi ko namalayan at nasa pader na pala ang kanyang likuran and she was trapped in between my extended arms. Rinig ko ang kanyang mabilis na paghinga at ang kanyang matamis na pabango ay langhap ko na.

"Hindi ba pwedeng ito ang magsabi?" Slowly, almost agonizingly, my lips descended over hers. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata bago siya pumikit at nagsimulang mag-respond.

So far hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Natatakot ako nung una na magagalit siya pero hindi… tanggap niya ito.

After a long interval, we broke away almost as slowly as we started. Nakatitig ako sa mga mata niya. Malalim parang gabi, at punong-puno ng mga bituin ang kanyang mga mata. Lahat ata ng stars in the sky ay sinungkit na niya. Isang halik sa ilalim ng buwan…

"Eh di totoo nga na mahal mo ako?" bulong ni Tenten.

I took a sharp breath. "Paano mo nalaman iyon?"

"Matagal ko ng alam… kaso ang bagal mo eh. Kaya ako na ang gumawa ng first move." She giggled as if it was the funniest thing.

"Pero gusto ko, ako ang gagawa nun." Masakit ata yun sa male pride ko.

"Kung hindi, eh sana nakatitig ka pa rin sa akin hanggang ngaun. Tsaka hindi mo ako nahalikan." Tenten, iba ka talaga.

Niyakap ko na lang siya at tumawa kasabay niya. Hindi ko na inalala na alas dos nga pala ng madaling araw at maari kaming pinanonood ng aking mga pinsan at tito. Teka---

"Bukas na lng tau magkita. Maraming viewers eh," bulong ko sa kanyang kanang tenga. Tumawa lamang cya at umalis sa aking mga bisig.

"Pedeng may good night kiss?" Tenten said with a smirk. "Bago me umalis ng nde hinahatid ng aking bagong irog?"

Bago? How many na ba ang kanyang mga sininta? "Wag na. Baka isipin ng mga tao na ala taung morals."

"Hinalikan mo ako ng alang paalam. May morals ba yung taong ganun?"

Nakitawa na lang ako bago ko siya sinamahan hanggang sa dulo ng street. Weapons expert cya, alam niya kung paano protektahan ang sarili niya. Bukas na lang ulit kami magkikita.

Pinanood ko ang likuran ni Tenten habang siya ay palayo, napa-isip tuloy ako na nde naman pala ganun kalayo ang buwan. Siya mismo ang lumapit sa akin… ibang klase, flat ba ang mundo? Nakakalipad nab a ang mga baboy?

I shrugged. Whatever.

Basta ang alam ko, mahal rin ako ni Tenten at nde naman pala cya ganun kalayo katulad ng buwan. Ang kailangan ko lang pala gawin ay abutin cya gamit ang aking mga kamay.

Ngayon, makakatulog na ako ng mahimbing na punong-puno ng magagandang panaginip.

At sa mga susunod na gabi pa… mawawala na ang aking supposed insomnia.

The End (bow)

062805; 9.38pm


End file.
